El malo que festejó Navidad
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: Se suponía que Piccolo era el malo. ¿Qué hacía entonces festejando Navidad junto a esos dos niños? [Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]


**El malo que festejó Navidad**

DRAGON BALL © AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** Se suponía que Piccolo era el malo. ¿Qué hacía entonces festejando Navidad junto a esos dos niños? [Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Felices fiestas adelantadas! En esta ocasión y como en el año anterior me dispongo a participar haciendo una historia navideña de Gohan y Videl, no obstante, debo aclarar dos cosas basadas en el reto de la página que menciono en la sinopsis.

 **Personaje para incluir:** Piccolo

 **Tema central de la historia:** La paz.

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quiero dedicarle este oneshot a mi papá. Este año fue particular para él en cuanto a tomas de decisiones y demás, sin embargo, sé que todo lo haces por tu familia y porque quieres, precisamente como en esta historia, tener paz finalmente.

Papá, te quiero, y esto va dedicado especialmente para vos.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** El malo que festejó Navidad

¡Estaba nevando! A través de la ventana, de forma grácil, serena, Gohan miro la nieve. Iba cayendo, en el silencio de la noche, copos de nieve ligeros, la ventisca susurrando que un largo momento iba a estar el clima en ese estado. Feliz, ansioso, el pequeño de trece años buscó su abrigo para salir a dar un mayor vistazo. Cauteloso, abandonó su hogar para embarcarse en la nevada nocturna.

El cielo en copos se desgranaba frente a Gohan y se fundía con la tierra. Como si de una manta blanca se tratara, estaba borrando sus huellas mientras con prisa avanzaba por el camino hacia el centro que era un espectáculo albino solo alumbrado por las luces acordes a la festividad. Por un momento se detuvo en el corazón del pueblo, mirando con esmero el enorme árbol en medio de la decoración. Todo estaba adornado con motivos navideños porque dicha fecha iba a alcanzar su culminación dentro de unas semanas.

—¡Videl debe ver esto! —mencionó, recordando a su mejor amiga.

A paso apresurado, Gohan avanzó hacia la residencia Satán que, como la mayoría de las casas, tenía a sus integrantes en el acto de descansar. Sin vacilar, subió por una cuerda atada hacia la ventana de Videl, sistema que habían establecido para encontrarse a escondidas cuando fuera necesario. Dos toques en el cristal alcanzaron para que la chica de coletas y un pijama a cuadros apareciera y dejara pasar al muchacho de cabellos alborotados.

—Son las tres de la mañana, ¿qué haces interrumpiendo mi descanso? —cuestionó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada de descanso. Estabas despierta mirando como caía la nieve en los tejados —contestó Gohan sacándose su abrigo pesado. En un segundo, estaba con ropa más holgada y cómoda—. ¿Qué…?, ¿qué estás mirando?

Videl, sonrojada por el escenario, no podía decir que era el cuerpo de Gohan lo que su atención había captado. Ella sabía que su padre lo estaba entrenando, pero no pensó que rápidamente se iban a notar sus cambios. Estaba más alto, lucia más seguro y sentía que había abandonado todo rastro de ese niño escuálido que llevaba siendo su amigo por más de cinco años.

Ciertamente, sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado.

—No miro nada. Eres tonto al pensar que estoy mirando algo. Solo estoy observando.

Gohan enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Acaso observar y mirar ahora son dos cosas distintas? —preguntó sin comprender el asunto. Debía admitir que su amiga llevaba extraña desde hacía tiempo, coincidiendo, cuando había comenzado su entrenamiento—. Videl, llevas un tiempo extraña y me gustaría hablar. De lo contrario, siento que fallo como amigo.

—Pero quiero que seas más que eso... —declaró para ella. Videl sentía más que amistad por él, evidentemente, pero desconocía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Deseaba averiguarlo, pero…

—¡Bueno, no importa! —exclamó, zanjando el asunto—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dejarle un árbol de Navidad al Gran Dragón? Siento que esta tan solito…

Videl suspiro, él olvidada todo lo relacionado a sus sentimientos con rapidez. No lo hacía intencionalmente, se debía a la forma en que fue criado. Pero así lo amaba.

—De acuerdo. Vamos, Gohan —dijo, sin más.

El muchacho sonrió y se dio vuelta, esperando a que ella se alistara prendas adecuadas para salir a la nieve que afuera avanzaba. Unos minutos después y dejando huellas en el manto blanco, Gohan y Videl avanzaban hacia el bosque donde el hombre todavía no había llegado. Donde los copos entrecruzados caen, se aglomeran y se dispersan. Caen y se dejan mecer a la caída. Son libres de teñir de blanco la naturaleza, adornar la Navidad y acompañar los sentimientos que la época suele evocar.

Y un vigilante silencioso del camino que los niños toman, detesta.

* * *

Desde hace unas horas nieva. Todo lo que observan a su alrededor está cubierto ahora por un manto blanco. Están en silencio mirando caer los copos de nieve mientras con un hacha oxidada y una mano dura tratan de seleccionar un árbol para cortar.

—Muchas veces me he preguntado por el espesor de la nieve —murmuró Videl viendo su aliento helarse por la temperatura. De niños, creían que imitaban el aliento de un dragón capaz de derretir glaciares—. Como la nieve que se derrite en el pueblo rebosante de…

—De niños.

—¿Niños?

Gohan se giró, serio. Un cartel perturbado por el tiempo se alzaba justo en lo que parecía ser un desecho cerco de palos y alambre de púa. El muchacho se acercó y quitó la escarcha que cubría el resto del cartel para que su amiga viera el inquieto mensaje.

 _«Niños, aléjense. El demonio Piccolo reina estas tierras»_

—¿El demonio Piccolo? Nunca escuche de él.

—Mi padre dice que lo venció hace catorce años cuando intentó perturbar la paz del pueblo en Navidad —explicó Gohan que, ignorando el cartel y la cerca, saltó sobre esta. Videl jadeo, aterrada—. ¡Vamos, Videl! No temas.

—Pero…—dudó.

—¡Anímate! ¿o eres una niña débil?

Un trozo de nieve se estampo en la cara de Gohan. Este cayó hacia atrás. Videl carcajeó.

—A veces dudo de que seas una niña —se quejó sobándose la cara a causa del golpe.

—No soy una niña. Solo soy una chica parada frente a un chico diciéndole que no la juzgues por su género* —recitó las palabras de una película romántica. Obviamente, no iba a decir la verdadera frase porque Gohan descubriría sus intenciones—. Vamos, creo que he visto una cueva.

—¿Y por qué tendrías que entrar a una cueva a las cuatro de la mañana?

—Porque no creo que tendremos otra oportunidad de entrar otra cueva fuera de los límites del pueblo pronto. Además, seguro habrá algún oso del que te harás amigo y nos ayudará con el árbol navideño —Videl declaró—. En serio, Gohan. ¿Cómo es que tienes más amigos animales que humanos?

—Descuida, tampoco lo comprendo. Mamá dice que con papá y Goten parecemos descendientes de monos.

—Ciertamente lo creo.

El par ingresó a la cueva, aparentemente abandonada, para explorar con cautela. Gohan llevaba un farol que prendió, comenzando a alumbrar las paredes. Estas llevaban inscritos extraños símbolos que captan con rapidez la atención del muchacho. No era alguno que hubiera visto en sus libros de historia antigua o en los de simbología que solía hurgar en la biblioteca local.

—Tal vez alguien con muy mala caligrafía practicaba aquí para no pasar vergüenza —bromeó Videl, sin embargo, su amigo estaba extrañamente callado y observando los símbolos en las paredes de la cueva. Un sentimiento de inquietud afloro en ella—. Gohan…

—Videl, tenemos que salir de aquí.

El farol se apagó. Ambos gritaron y todo se volvió negro.

Piccolo era un demonio, al igual que su padre. Los demonios eran mal vistos por todo el mundo y cuando su mera presencia apareció en ese pueblo de la montaña Paoz, todo estalló. Catorce años atrás se enfrentó a Son Goku en un duelo a muerte donde él pretendía arruinar la Navidad y a la paz que tanto decían que buscaba destruir. Riéndose incluso cuando rompió todos los miembros de Goku, creyendo que era necesario después de que ese hombre y los del pueblo habían dicho de él y a su padre. A pesar de esto, él poseía un sentido del bien, porque una vez salvo una madre y a su hija de los escombros durante una tormenta. Esa mujer y esa niña eran Miguel y Videl Satán, esposa e hija del actual alcalde que había reñido con el demonio hacía poco tiempo porque, aparentemente, estaba perturbando otra vez al pueblo.

—Parece que no alcanzó la lección de hace catorce años —habría dicho el alcalde que había ido a hostigarlo a su cueva oculta en la espesura del bosque—. Si continúas robando nuestro ganado y atacando nuestras tierras. Esta vez, Goku te matara.

—Soy un demonio. Me alimento solamente del agua y sobrevivo en el frío —le contestó con furia—. Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

—Los demonios mienten. Ellos son voraces seres que comen carne y disfrutan perturbar la paz, sobre todo, en Navidad. La fiesta de nuestro buen señor creador —Mr. Satán solo recordaba las palabras del cura. Palabras que había recitado con tanto esmero y gracia recibiendo el dinero del pueblo obtenido de altos impuestos—. Es una advertencia, Piccolo. Perturba nuestra paz y morirás.

—¡La única paz que obtendré será cuando acabe con todos ustedes! —gruño cuando el alcalde había abandonado su cueva. Esta vez estaba decidido, no resistiría otro año de espíritu navideño hueco e inexistente. Destruiría el pueblo de una vez por todas y no tendría misericordia.

Piccolo estuvo planificando su plan para como dañar desde el interior al alcalde y Son Goku. Fue un hecho del destino que estuviera cerca cuando justamente los hijos de ambos hombres pasaran los límites del pueblo y entraran a sus dominios. Bastó que solo se vieran atraídos por su cueva para cuando los capturó y pensaba en asesinarlos.

Sin embargo, dudo.

Esa niña lo hizo dudar.

—¿Por qué te pareces a ella? —se preguntó viendo a la niña inconsciente a causa de su porrazo. A pesar de que habían pasado diez años, Videl lucía exactamente a su madre cuando las rescato en aquella ocasión. Había oído que Miguel había fallecido por una pulmonía cuatro inviernos atrás.

Ella era la única humana que había evitado que Piccolo devastara el pueblo antes.

Era la única humana que había visto más allá del demonio.

 _«Un día, Piccolo. Los humanos dejarán de ver a los demonios como seres malos y todos se unirán en una armoniosa paz»_

 _«¿Puedo creer que existe un mundo donde la raza de mi padre no sea juzgada?»_

 _«Confía en mí, Piccolo. Comenzare a cambiar la opinión la gente. Empezando por mi esposo y mi hija»_

—Pero no cumpliste con tu promesa porque falleciste, Miguel —declaró comenzando a generar una bola de energía en su mano. Acabaría con el asunto de inmediato, sin embargo, pronto recordó las palabras del alcalde y decidió hacer algo diferente. Algo verdaderamente malo. Como supuestamente era—. ¡*Evigilationem significasse!

El encantamiento se desactivo y tanto Gohan como Videl volvieron en sí. El primero reaccionó rápidamente y se colocó de forma protectora sobre su amiga que todavía combatía contra los efectos del hechizo. Piccolo reconoció con eficacia que ese chico sin duda era hijo de Son Goku.

¿Pero por qué la hija de Miguel no tenía su mismo nivel de poder?

—Demonio Piccolo…

—Son Gohan —dijo, desafiante. Ambos cruzaron una mirada de rivales entre sí. Era claro que el padre había hecho que el hijo también lo odiara—. Descuida, no te mataré ni a ti ni a tu noviecita.

—Ella no es —negó, sonrojado.

—Soy un maldito demonio experimentado —expresó. Gohan se sonrojo—. Que los humanos den vueltas para comenzar sus malditos cortejos no es asunto mío. Pero no puedes ocultar esa información de alguien como yo —agregó, riendo.

Gohan encogió el entrecejo, borrando su rubor.

—¿Entonces qué harás?, ¿buscarás perturbar nuestra paz en Navidad? He oído que los de tu calaña viven haciendo eso, en especial en estas épocas.

—Eso es una absurda mentira del pueblo. Yo solo quiero paz.

—Nosotros también.

—Lo sé —concluyó Piccolo.

—¿Eh?

—Ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, por eso tengo un plan para ti y esa mocosa —expuso, observando al retrato de Miguel despertar del todo. Intentó disimular su mente nublada por el pasado. Prosiguió—. Faltan exactamente veinte días para Nochebuena y ustedes están aquí. Podría matarlos y nadie se enteraría, sin embargo, seré un poco amable.

«Si consiguen hacerme ver el lado bueno de la Navidad antes del veinticinco, vivirán y dejaré en paz al pueblo. Me iré a otro sitio y borrare mi existencia del mapa. Pero si fallan, los matare a todos. ¿Qué dicen?»

Gohan y Videl se miraron, no muy convencidos. No obstante, estaban envueltos en esa trama por querer expandir el espíritu navideño, por ende, no podían permitir que todo el pueblo sufra por sus deseos. Sin vacilar, accedieron, sin contemplar que sus vidas cambiarán a partir de esa madrugada.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo primero en la lista, Gohan?

Gohan suspiró.

—Decoraciones. Sugirió ir donde el maestro Roshi que por alguna razón siempre hacen descuento a las mujeres bonitas —declaró mirando a Videl—. Y tú eres una de ellas.

Videl se quedó en shock y se detuvo.

—¿Acaso me dijo bonita?

En poco tiempo, los dos estaban a la altura de la cadera con todo tipo de decoraciones. La chica de coletas tenía una canasta que ya contenía media docena de paquetes de varias cosas, desde oropel* hasta luces parpadeantes. Estaba clasificando varios artículos con dibujos de copos de nieve cuando Gohan colgó varias cadenas de campanas frente a su cara.

—¿Qué piensas, Videl, las campanas de plata o de oro?

Ella golpeó las campanas lejos de su rostro.

—Es una cueva llena de moho y que pertenece a un demonio la que quieres decorar, Gohan. Si quieres salir vivo deberías hacer la Navidad más blanca este año.

Gohan carcajeó, nervioso.

—Plata será entonces. Me gustan las cadenas de copos de nieve.

—Oye, Gohan —expresó Videl distinguiendo la cantidad de cosas que llevaban y que la lista en el bolsillo del muchacho todavía era aún más extensa—. ¿No crees que es demasiado para convencer a Piccolo? Mi salario limpiando el ayuntamiento no alcanzara para pagar todo esto.

—Descuida, Vi. Esto lo estoy sacando de mi fondo para la universidad —soltó sin más. Grande fue la sorpresa que adorno el rostro de su amiga, haciendo que se detuviera—. ¿Qué?, ¿qué miras tanto?

—Hablaste de la universidad.

—Sí…, ¿qué hay con eso?

Su expresión se tornó triste.

—¿Vas a irte del pueblo para estudiar en la ciudad?

Gohan asintió, sin percibir el peso de su declaración, hasta que la mirada azul de la chica tenía un brillo que hizo entrar en pánico al muchacho. Olvido que no había revelado su plan de irse del pueblo y estudiar afuera. Gohan no estaba aburrido de la vida al pie de la montaña, pero sus amplios conocimientos y cientos de libros que había leído abrieron su mente hacia nuevos horizontes, horizontes que serían limitados si continuaba viviendo en el pueblo.

Sus años en el pueblo estaban contados. Una vez que terminara la secundaria, viajaría a la ciudad.

Obviamente, decir tan abrupto eso a su mejor amiga no era nada bueno.

—Videl…—rogó. Ella seguía caminando y viendo las tiendas sin prestarle atención—. Aún tenemos trece. ¡Faltan cinco años para que…!

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué más necesitamos?

La chica se giró, sonriendo. El hijo de Goku parpadeó ante su rostro salpicado de una genuina mueca alegre, borrando toda expresión de tristeza de hace instantes.

—¿Eh?

Videl frunció el ceño.

—La lista, Gohan. ¿Qué más necesitamos?

—Ah, eso —resolvió su bolsillo. Ignorando que Videl lo miraba, triste.

—Es mejor que guarde esto —pensó, su mano descansó en el sitio de su corazón.

Dolorosamente, era lo mejor.

—Galletas. Al menos dos docenas. Entonces tendríamos que haber terminado aquí y organizar una o dos paradas antes del almuerzo —exclamó Gohan sacando a su amiga de su estado de ensoñación. Revisó la lista que había armado—. Deberíamos pasar por la confitería y luego por la tienda de velas. Podemos dejar la florería hasta el último momento, creo.

—¿El florista? ¿qué demonios necesitamos de un florista?

Gohan se dirigió hacia la confitería.

—Piezas centrales, un muérdago y coronas.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre me sorprende la cantidad de cosas necesarias para una fiesta tan simple.

—No hay nada simple en una fiesta de Navidad, Videl —su rostro desprendía seguridad y cierto toque risueño—. La Navidad es una de las festividades más complicadas porque involucra muchas emociones y sentimientos. La paz, la armonía, la familia, la amistad…

—El amor —agregó.

—Sí, también eso —apoyó. Sujeto con más potencia las compras contra su pecho, sonriendo a Videl por su mención. Fue un segundo, pero el muchacho sintió algo raro—. Eh…, ¡debemos seguir!

—Ah, ¡claro!

Continuaron caminando. La pastelería estaba bastante desierta, lo que facilitó mucho las cosas. Por supuesto, existía el problema adicional de mantener a Gohan fuera de las cosas dulces. Ella no lo necesitaba en un nivel alto de azúcar. Además de los bastones de caramelo, Gohan quería llevar gomitas, menta holandesa, mazapán, gotas de anís y chocolate. En el momento en que Videl había adquirido las cantidades de cada uno en la lista, Gohan se había servido varias de las muestras disponibles.

—En eso te pareces a tu padre, Son Gohan —señaló Videl viendo a Gohan con tres bastones de caramelo en la boca que éste tragó, culpable por ser descubierto—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?

—No está mejorando ni empeorando. Pero sigue en cama —dijo con seriedad. Su padre había sufrido un accidente el mismo día que habían pactado su trato con Piccolo y, desde entonces, Gohan estaba haciendo malabares entre su casa, Videl y asistir a la cueva—. ¿Crees que Piccolo ataque rápido al pueblo si se entera que mi papá no está para defenderla?

—Podría hacerlo. Es malo. Los malos siempre atacaran a los buenos.

—Si, tienes razón. Aunque, si podemos convencerlo, ya no sería malo. ¿No crees?

—Desde hace días suenas convencido de que podrás cambiar lo que es Piccolo, ¿por qué?

—Creo que todos tienen un lado bueno, a pesar de ser malos. Solo hay que mostrarles que lo tienen y así estarán en paz consigo mismo. Cosa que la Navidad hace bien —sonrió y comenzó a cantar—. Ya sabes, noche de paz, noche de amor.

—Sí, lo que digas.

Afortunadamente, entraron y salieron de la tienda de velas. El almuerzo se tomó en un pequeño café que frecuentaban después de clases. Los dos ordenaron y su conversación giró hacia los regalos de Navidad. Como preadolescentes, tanto Gohan como Videl ya no tenían la necesidad de escribirle una carta a Santa Claus solicitando un regalo, sin embargo, Goten, hermano menor de Gohan, todavía era un pequeño de tres años y había pedido cosas que ellos mismos se comprometieron a conseguir. Videl había completado sus compras navideñas, pero Gohan estaba buscando algunas sugerencias.

—Simplemente no estoy seguro de qué sería lo mejor. Sé que le encantaría cualquier peluche de un dinosaurio, pero no quiero quedarme atrapado en una rutina, haciéndole lo mismo todos los años. Además, tiene la edad suficiente para disfrutar de algo más, como clases de baile o una clase de arte. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Videl jugaba con su taza de té.

—Le conseguí un set de arte y un cuaderno de bocetos. Las lecciones de arte serían adecuadas. Tu mamá me estaba diciendo cuánto le gusta dibujar el otro día.

—Un artista, ¿eh? —Gohan sonrió—. Eso sería apropiado y evitaría que mi mamá enloqueciera pensando que Goten querrá practicar artes marciales. Aunque mi papá tarde o temprano seguro lo arroja a la montaña como a mí.

—Cuando desapareciste un mes. Pensé que habías sido secuestrado por el demonio de la montaña —declaró ella, recordando esa época.

—No fui secuestrado. Pero nuestra vida ahora depende de lo que hablemos con él —señaló riendo a pesar del contexto. Videl frunció el ceño—. Descuida, Vi —y tomando su mano enguantada, agregó—. Creo que ambos podremos. Creo en ti.

Ella sonrió, captando sonidos que venían de fuera.

—¿Oyes lo que oigo?

—¿Recuerdas cuando intentamos ir a cantar arriba del techo del maestro Roshi?

—¿Te refieres al momento en que terminamos de enfrentarnos primero a una avalancha debido a tu sentido de la dirección?

—Sí, esa ocasión. Casi lo extraño.

Videl río.

—¿Te refieres a estar cubierto y mojado por nieve hasta lo calzones? No, gracias. La nieve descansando contra el suelo y sin que caiga sobre o dentro de mi ropa es todo con lo que quiero tratar.

—Extraño las peleas de bolas de nieve. Tuvimos algunos buenos momentos.

—Eso no lo discuto, pero por ahora no tenemos tiempo para pensar eso.

—Tienes razón.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a las compras y se detuvieron en algunas tiendas porque Gohan insistió en hacer algunas de sus propias compras de Navidad. Para cuando llegaron a la florería, él había acumulado una cantidad de bolsas propias y para Piccolo. Afortunadamente, esta fue su última parada.

Sin embargo, la florería había triplicado accidentalmente el pedido, por lo que lucharon para que todas las coronas de acebo, hiedra y los centros de mesa entrarán en el trineo que se arrastraría con cautela hacia la cueva. También lidiaron con los arreglos de muérdago gigante que ambos se cuidaron para evitar ser atrapados. Ya era suficientemente malo que esas cosas estuvieran en la fiesta y ninguno necesitaba recordar la tradición en este momento. Habría suficiente de eso en la fiesta del pueblo.

—¿Crees que sea necesario un muérdago dentro de la cueva?

—Por traición, sí. Porque quiera, no.

—¿Acaso sería raro besar tu amiga? —se insinuó.

—Somos amigos, así que sí.

Videl apreció que una parte de ella perecía.

Finalmente regresaron a donde Piccolo alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol ya no reinaba bajo el cielo y la nieve ampliaba su potencia. Después de descargar todos los suministros, Videl se separó de Gohan para alertar a Piccolo de su presencia. Como siempre, este lucía un semblante formal y sin expresión al fondo de la estructura natural.

—Estamos colocando los adornos de Navidad, ¿quieres ayudar?

—¿Esto servirá para que se callen?

—Sí —dijo, suspirando.

Piccolo sonrió.

—Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

El padre de Gohan estaba empeorando y este no había podido asistir a las clases porque se le había ordenado mantenerlo escoltado, además, la madre de Gohan había señalado que era Nochebuena y que ya vería a su amiga en la fiesta del pueblo. Videl, con nada firme para convencer en aquella ocasión, fue de todas formas con Piccolo. Cuando llegó a la apertura de la cueva, sintió que el demonio había puesto un semblante de estupor por solo estar ella.

—¿Dónde está el otro mocoso? —increpó echando leña a la fogata.

Videl dejó su gorro y bufanda al lado. Se sorprendió de notar a Piccolo próximo al fuego.

—Su padre está enfermo y debe cuidarlo. También tiene un hermano pequeño y su madre no puede con ambos —señaló cruzándose de rodilla frente a la fuente de calor.

—Supongo que entonces hoy tendré que asesinarte —expresó. Videl bufó—. Fue lo que establecimos, mocosa. Dije que, si no me convencían, los mataría. Hoy estas sola y no creo que puedas convencerme.

—Si estoy aquí es porque tengo la capacidad, Piccolo. Gohan no es la respuesta a todas las preguntas —Videl refunfuño. Rostro salpicado con enfado, puños apretados—. Es solo una parte de esto. Y yo sé que él cree en mí, por eso estoy aquí. Alguien allá afuera me confía su vida y si eso no es amor…—vaciló y luego, se mandó a callar.

El demonio percibió que una energía distinta afloraba hoy en ella. Diferente. Sí. Había dudas sonando en su mente sobre que expresar o cómo actuar, pero un fuerte sentimiento de permanecer allí y enfrentarlo de la forma que habían establecido persistía. Ella estaba determinada a dar sola la clase.

—Entonces háblame del amor.

—¿Qué?

—Mira la llama —dijo de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de repetir la misma estúpida pregunta y obedece.

Torpemente, Videl obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Piccolo volteó los ojos. Su vista descansada en la intensa llama. Danzaba y fabricaba formas, personas, niños. Dos niños. Una niña y un niño, ellos corrían y jugueteaban, sin embargo, una parte de la llama se volvía de un extraño tono azul y parecía consumirlos, pero no, los niños avanzaban y absorben la llama azul. Su forma, demoniaca, se disipaba en el penetrante resplandor de las llamas rojizas.

Videl continúo prestando atención, incluso cuando la flama había abandonado su encanto y solamente era una fuente de calor sin algún chiste. Piccolo, también. En la parte exterior, la nevisca envolvía todo como una coraza resbaladiza y peligrosa.

—El amor es como esta fogata —Videl se expresa, titubeando en cada palabra. El demonio igual escucha, sabe que está decidida—. Busca calentar el alma, y aunque haya una tormenta de incertidumbre que sofoque y hace que pierda el calor, puede que algunos sobrevivan a la nevada, puede que mi fogata no.

—¿Tu fogata?

—Ardo por sueños e ilusiones con el combustible de mis acciones y la ceniza de mis derrotas. No sé si mi fuego calentará a Gohan como creo. No sé si él corresponde este sentimiento —las luces cálidas se alumbran en Videl. Su lamento cae, lento, tal como ella revelando este sentimiento—. Pero sé que mientras pueda, lo alumbrare con mi amor. Cree en mí.

Entonces, se desmorona. Cae contra un lado de Piccolo como la nieve en el exterior, frío su llanto como la ventisca y el demonio resiste, como los árboles de Navidad.

—Niña…

—Usted no es malo, señor Piccolo. Ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo cuando nos rescató a mi madre y a mí.

—¡Videl!

Ella volteó hacia la apertura de la caverna, su padre estaba allí. Piccolo se puso rápidamente en una posición de combate. Ignorando esto, la muchacha indaga a su progenitor.

—¿Por qué me seguiste?

—Llevas semanas enteras saliendo de los límites del pueblo con Gohan —declaró con seriedad y sorprendiendo a su hija. Su padre los había estado vigilando—. Pensé que solo estaban llevando alimento o pasando tiempo con los animales, pero todo se volvió extraño cuando compraron muchos adornos y los llevaron al bosque. Jamás pensé que mi hija traicionaría al pueblo con el enemigo.

—¡El señor Piccolo no es el enemigo!

—¡Ese demonio es responsable de aterrorizar al pueblo!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué él tiene la culpa? —Videl, con una valentía nunca vista, se colocó delante del demonio que instantes atrás le había mostrado que ellos habían ganado de alguna forma. Habían conseguido mostrarle lo bueno de la Navidad. Gohan tenía razón, todos los malos tenían algo bueno—. ¿Lo ves? No tienes fundamentos para demostrarme porque es malo.

Mr. Satán frunció el ceño. Su hija estaba desafiando de una manera que, si el pueblo se enterara, lo iban a verse como alcalde y echar de allí. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Estas encantada, mi hija está encantada. ¡El demonio la ha hechizado y la ha hecho su fiel subordinado! —declaró corriendo hacia el pueblo, gritando a viva voz.

Videl no podía créelo, su padre la acusaba de traición y luego manchaba aún más el nombre Piccolo y su raza. Además, estaba corriendo hacia el pueblo gritando y probablemente revelaría que Gohan estaba involucrado también.

Su amigo estaba en peligro.

—¡Piccolo, tenemos que salvar a Gohan! —aulló con desesperación. El demonio aún continuaba, al parecer, perturbado por la acusación que Mr. Satán había dicho respecto a él—. Piccolo…

—¡Cállate, mocosa! Hoy no seré un héroe, no salvaré a nadie. Soy el malo, ¿acaso nunca lo comprenderás?

—Pero…

—¿Creíste que porque me mostré amable por tus sentimientos por ese mocoso iba a dejar de lado lo que soy? Soy un demonio. Soy cruel y despiadado. La única que persona iba a cambiar algo de mí está muerta —gruño, girándose. Salió de la cueva dispuesto a ir hacia el pueblo.

—Entonces, si no puedes cambiar la forma en que las personas te ven, cambia la forma en que te ves a ti mismo —dijo Videl de pronto. Piccolo se detuvo—. Te ven como un demonio, tú te crees un demonio malo. ¿Acaso…? —ella hipo Llorando—¿…acaso no puedes verte como un demonio bueno?

Era un demonio cruel. ¿O no?

¿Era lo que decía unas habladurías o aquello que una mujer le hizo ver catorce años atrás?

¿Era lo que esos niños habían vuelto a hacerle creer que podría ser?

¿Era?

¡¿Qué era malditas sea?!, ¡¿qué era?!

—Por la memoria de tu madre, no te mataré. Por ser un mocoso agradable, no matare a Gohan. Pero el resto del pueblo sufrirá mi ira…—y se desplegó en el cielo, volando.

* * *

Gohan supo que algo estaba mal cuando cientos de antorchas marchaban a su casa. La situación empeoró cuando piedras y palos golpearon contra sus ventanas y gente derribó la puerta principal. No había que ser un genio para saber que habían descubierto a Piccolo en la montaña. Con rapidez, Gohan montó a su enfermo padre en su trineo junto su madre y hermano, huyendo hacia la cueva de Piccolo.

Grande fue su sorpresa ver al dueño de dicho sitio volando sobre su cabeza.

—¡Señor Piccolo! —llamó, causando sorpresa en su familia. Su madre comenzando a chillar hasta desmayarse cuando vio al demonio aterrizar cerca de ellos. Goku abrió solamente los ojos y Goten se quedó quieto—. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué…?

—El imbécil de Mr. Satán siguió a Videl y descubrió nuestros planes. Esta escaramuza de personas es culpa suya —explico viendo el manto rojizo de personas acercarse. Sus gritos alteraban la paz en la montaña.

—¡Pero usted no es malo, señor Piccolo! La gente del pueblo solo se deja llevar por las palabras de una muchedumbre con poder como lo son el padre y el alcalde. Y aunque sea el padre de Videl, es culpable de su situación —confesó Gohan viendo como Piccolo parecía impresionado por su declaración—. Mi padre me dijo hace poco que lo dejó vivir porque sabía que dentro de usted había un demonio bueno. Pude comprobarlo en estos días que pasábamos intentando mostrarle lo bueno de la Navidad, cuando terminamos mostrando lo bueno en usted, señor Piccolo.

—Gohan…

—Es el demonio Piccolo junto a Gohan. ¡Atrápenlos! —gruño un pueblerino que arrojó antorchas contra ellos.

Piccolo se enfrentó a ellos y le hizo señales a Gohan para huir. Eran superados en número, no habría tiempo suficiente para distraerlos y resguardar a la familia. El demonio estaba en un dilema importante.

—¡Señor Piccolo, la montaña! —Videl desde lo lejos apareció con el rostro salpicado de pánico y miedo. Algunos pueblerinos desviaron su atención a ella, permitiendo a Gohan acercarse a Videl antes que las personas, buscando defenderla como podía—. ¡La montaña se está derrumbando!

—¡Atrapen al demonio!

—¡Señor Piccolo, la montaña!

—¡A los traidores!

Y voló.

* * *

—La vida no te permite planificar el camino desde el punto A al punto B, pero se sabe que los viajes pueden ser tan importantes como los destinos —Gohan sonrió observando el paisaje teñido de blanco y un destello celeste que es la vista de un ser amado—. Viajamos hasta tu mohosa cueva para mostrarte lo bueno de la Navidad y terminas obteniendo lo que querías cuando evitaste ese derrumbe. Ahora los pueblerinos no te molestaran por perturbar los festejos. Estarás en paz, irónicamente, en la época que más busca transmitir ese mensaje.

Piccolo soltó aire. El frío congelando su aliento y la nieve golpeando su traje.

—El malo no debería festejar Navidad.

Gohan carcajeó.

—Estarás en paz. Eso también es parte de la Navidad —dijo y comenzó a caminar. Sus pisadas, más seguras y fuertes que la primera vez que ingreso a esa cueva donde vivía un supuesto cruel demonio—. Bueno o malo, demonio o humano…, solo tengo algo para decir —tomó aire un segundo—. Feliz Navidad, señor Piccolo.

Sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad, Gohan. Espero pronto invitación a tu boda.

Gohan se sonrojó.

—Solo tengo trece años —declaró. Videl le sonría a lo lejos, risueña y enamorada.

—Tu padre se casó a los dieciocho años. Debes consultarle cómo fue su noche de bodas —señaló el demonio, sonriendo con perversidad. Sus pasos iban detrás del muchacho que lucía de mil colores—. Todavía no entiendo cómo ven atractivo al tener sexo.

—¡Déjame en paz, Piccolo!

—No, la paz ahora me pertenece.

Gohan decidió huir. El demonio podría no perturbar la paz del pueblo ya, pero ahora alteraba la suya.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

*Noting Hill de 1999. Hermosa película romántica es donde Videl saca esta frase que, en realidad, es esta: "Solo soy una chica parada frente a un chico… pidiéndole que la ame".

*Evigilationem significasse: Supuestamente es despertar en latín. Todo esto según el traductor.

*Oropel: Lámina fina de latón que imita al oro.


End file.
